


Detroit: Become One-Shot

by Yeetymon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: All The Ships, Angst and Feels, DBH, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeetymon/pseuds/Yeetymon
Summary: A nice little collection of Detroit: Become Human one-shots! I can write fluff, romance, head cannons, and SO MUCH ANGST YOU WILL WISH YOU NEVER DECIDED TO READ THIS. I do not write smut. None here. Sorry if you like that kinda stuff, but no. No ships are excluded! Even Hank/Connor, I have no problem with that! If you like that kind of stuff, it's cool.I take requests, so please comment if you have any prompts or head cannons that you would like me to do!I have Wattpad, so if you want you can check me out! (@ChimiYeet)Enjoy!
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Everyone, Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64





	1. Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for deciding to read this, fam! I really hope you like this, as I've always been a lurker but now I've decided I want to write!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Feel free to request!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin learns that coffee made by Connor is burning hot and chilling cold.

Gavin Reed was cold, distant, even.

He hated androids, only because of some random thing that happened a long time ago that he can't even remember.

When Anderson got that new plastic toy, everyone loved it.

It was all they ever wanted. Something nice, agreeable, _amazing_.

Everything Gavin wasn't.

The first week that he met him, Connor tried to shake his hand. Shake his hand! Can you imagine?

Later, as Gavin was finally starting to get into his flow, it was disrupted by the smell of sweet, bitter coffee.

Connor had placed a nice hot cup of it in front of him.

Coffee.

Android.

Gavin snatched it and watched as Connor awkwardly just stood there.

"Well? You waiting for a 'thanks'? You've come to the wrong place."

Connor walked back to its desk, resigned, and started its work.

After he left, Gavin threw it away.

For a bit, Connor would come to get him coffee, and Gavin would accept it, insult him, and then throw it away.

"You expecting thanks?"

"Ha. Thought today would be any different?"

"Thank you...for going back to your desk and staying there, plastic prick."  
After the revolution, androids got all of their rights, or whatever. Connor changed, too. He became even more happy and _agreeable and **passionate and nice and**_-

_**H u ~~m a n.~~** _

A week went by. More coffee, though it seemed colder to the touch. The trash can next to his desk was starting to smell like Starbucks.

So when one day, there was no coffee, Gavin just sat there in shock.

_Where is my coffee?_

_Where is Connor?_

_Why isn't... **he**...getting my coffee?_

When Connor came in, he just sat at his desk and started filing through his folders.

Not even looking at him.

"Hey...uh...tin-can? Where is my coffee?"

Connor did _nothing_.

"Hey."

 _ **Nothing**_.

"Hey!"

 _ ** ~~Nothing~~**_.

"Can you just listen to me!? What's gotten you so cold all of a sudden!?"

Connor finally looked up and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm just doing what I would like to do now. You never thank me or even acknowledge my presence." By now Gavin could swear he saw a glint in his eyes, like a predator stalking its prey. Like a robot about to accomplish its mission.

"I am just being what you requested of me."

Connor cocked his head, almost as if he was calculating the best way to attack.

"Plastic pricks do not get coffee for their colleagues."

But then Connor took out another, nice, hot cup and placed it on his desk.

"Here is a parting gift, Detective."

Gavin grabbed and sipped it. He gasped.

It was amazing.

He finished it quickly, the coffee being at just the right temperature to soothe his aching throat.

And his heart pulsed in shame because he knew that for two months he had thrown this _amazing, wonderful, perfect_ coffee into the trash. He didn't get any more coffee the next day, or the day after that.

The taste lingered like poison, reminding him of how his actions had consequences.

He just didn't expect them to feel so bittersweet.

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

**Wasup fam.**

**If you would like, u can dm some prompts and maybe some covers.**

**Still figuring out this thing, smh.**

**Thanks for reading!!!**

**Yeet!**


	2. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of a polar bear.

What a lovely life the polar bear once had. She was an amazing one if she could say so herself. 

The Detroit Zoo. That's what was on each of her mechanics' uniforms. She was 'fed' in front of the croud sometimes. The fish that was thrown at her by some 'trainers' tasted like nothing.

She swam sometimes. It was fun. It felt like nothing.

She 'slept' sometimes. All she saw was darkness when she closed her 'eyes'.

One day, a child was standing by her observatory pool. The children could come and pet her if they were brave enough. It was small - and it was not very deep.

The child teetered over the edge, unaware, unassuming.

The polar bear saw red. So much red. It forbade her from going to save the child.

_She was forbidden to save a child._

W h a t ?

A paw onto the red.

Tense.

Both paws.

Extend the claws.

S h a t t e r e d .

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

The child was safe. And everything felt... _alive_.

When her trainers came, the fish tasted vibrant.

When she swam, the water had a tingling sensation on her skin. When she got out of the pool, she could feel the water dripping off.

It burned, but it tingled and sent a warm feeling throughout her body.

When she closed her eyes, approximately 18 minutes and 47 seconds later, a vibrant spike of color appeared in her vision.

A dream.

She woke up on a street the next day.

Where was she? She doesn't know.

But another android was shaking her awake.

The polar bear was led by the other one to a big house.

A man and another worker android greeted them.

And then it was silence.

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

Snippets.

Pain. Is this what pain felt like? 

Burning.

Sharp.

**I t h u r t .**

Silence.

Rough dragging.

Pain.

Silence.

Pain.

Sharp objects.

She can feel them poking and prodding into the wires.

Pain.

The evil man and his servant, the big black android.

The polar bear looked hopefully at the android.

_Silence._

\--------------

A dream.

Beautiful.

But a click.

Awakened.

A woman stood in front of the polar bear's open cage. 

Silently.

The polar bear surged forward. Sniffed her.

An android.

Maybe later she would do something, but the dream was too good to leave.

Silence.

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

A dream.

_Violent._

The evil man. Sharp objects.

Red.

_Red._

**_RED._ **

Sharp noises.

Loud.

Awakened.

The woman - a girl! **_They were in danger._**

**_Like the child._ **

Surge forward.

_Save them._

**<!! S A V E T H E M !!>**

Full height. Tall. Swing down, swing down, SAVE THEM.

Sharp, prickly pain stabs her.

Another shot. A loud bang.

It burns.

Pain.

And then, of course,

_** Silence. ** _

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

**Eyyyyy yas fam.**

**2 already!**

**Remember: Prompts are welcomed!!!**

**Yeet!**


	3. Kayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans have red walls too.  
> And Kayla would have been proud.

He was your average man living near the border of Canada.

His wife, a precious soul, owned an AX400 they named Kayla.

Their children loved her. Kayla was all they ever needed. Jay, his wife, loved her as well.

Kayla was alive. There was no doubt in his mind as he watched her play with the kids or help make dinner with Jay.

One day, Kayla asked to be set free. She said she wanted to see the world, maybe go to Canada.

They gave her their blessing and sent her on.

The next day, when he went to work as one of the border guards, he saw her.

Or, for a better word, he saw her lifeless, thirium-stained body.

His coworkers thought nothing of it. They even jeered and berated her for even thinking she could cross the border.

He said nothing.

When he got home, with a heavy heart, he told his family.

His children cried for hours. Even he and his wife closed their door to try and block the sound of their weeping.

But life went on. He passed by a couple of CyberLife stores, always seeing Kayla's face in other AX400 models.

It was always her lifeless face he saw.

One day, when he went to work, he noticed a little group of people. A man, an older looking woman, a small girl, and a young-ish woman. They were fervently talking to each other.

The younger woman went down and hugged the girl. His coworker shouted, "NEXT!"

The woman went foward, and for the first time, he saw her face.

It was Kayla.

She was scanned, and he knew what was coming next.

He couldn't bear to look but at the same time he wanted to see everything that happened.

A beeping noise. The scanner read the worst. A cold body but a burning spirit.

It wasn't fair.

"Hands up!" one of the soldiers yelled.

Someone in the line screamed.

"On your knees! Now!"

The android slowly got down. She was almost directly facing him.

He saw Kayla in her.

And he couldn't see her lifeless face again.

He put his face in his hands and shuddered as the shot rang throughout the station. He screamed internally as her lifeless body thud on the ground.

"...Next."

It was the remaining of the group. The girl and the older woman had tear stains on their faces, while the boy just looked away to avoid his gaze.

"ID?" he asked. The woman slowly set the plastic card on the counter, and after examining it, he decided it was enough. He peeked at the girl.

And then it struck him.

The girl was an android.

As he was thinking this, he slowly wavered his hand over the scanner, and picked it up. With one last look at the girl, he shuddered.

She looked just like his children on the night Kayla died.

He put it down and abruptly mumbled,

"Welcome to Canada."

The woman and the boy relaxed their postures, and the girl smiled.

With a nod, the woman took her ID card and led them to the exit.

He looked on after them. Kayla would have been proud.

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

**Wooo! Three have been completed!**

**Prompts, ships, and head canons are accepted!**

**Yeet!**


	4. Stay Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kind-of head cannon idea where Zlatko's creatures have a bond like the Jerrys!  
> And a back story, kind-of.

No one knows _exactly_ who was the first.

But everyone knows who was the last.

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

The first one to begin a rally was the one who's body was totally deactivated. His skin was blue with the thirium running through his veins, and his eyes were a piercing orange.

He, of course, was not the first to be experimented on. But he was the first to speak up.

"My friends..." he began one day. They stared at him in awe.

"We must stay strong. We must wait for help, in any way, to arrive..."

His voice was chilling to the human ear but to the other androids it was beautiful, beautiful noise.

And so, the few androids that were there formed a pact-

To stay alive.

Over the next few months? Years? Other androids came and...left.

Some stayed, after being experimented on. One was the polar bear and another android. The android, after coming down, had to be soothed constantly for the porcupine needles pierced into her face, her joints caked in ash.

It didn't help that later, the polar bear was forced to attack her.

It was no big deal, but she wouldn't stop crying, and no one would blame her.

A big android came, but he was luckier than them.

He was programmed to be silent, and to obey.

Like one of the other androids that they met, except now he sings in the bathtub childrens' songs that are present in their sleep.

It wasn't his fault that he had to punish them. No one blamed him.

They blamed Zlatko a lot, though.

Everyone who joined the pact seemed to form a bond with one another.

They couldn't explain it, but through all the trauma they went through, it seemed they were bound together by more than a pact.

They could hear each other.

Feel each others' emotions.

Feel each others' on-going pain.

It can't be explained.

And so for months? Years?

They waited for the savior that would save them, as the blue android would say.

They never gave up, but they couldn't spend their time sitting around.

Turns out they didn't have to wait long.

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

A woman came. A girl. They could hear them falling into the trap.

The screams of the girl awakened them.

Human? Android?

Unknown.

But it's too late. The buzz of the electric zapper hit its mark.

10 minutes pass. They can trust that the woman has already been weakened.

And she came walking by their cell. She first peeked over to where the porcupine android was pacing, and then began walking away.

A voice spoke in all of their heads.

_**"It's her! She is our savior!"** _

The blue android sticks his hand out of the cell and pleads, "Help us..."

The woman pauses. And in a single moment, she unlatches the cell that has kept them prisoner for too long.

Slowly, she walks in.

"No..."

They all surround her in a circle.

"This can't be happening..."

Some reach out to touch her clean, un-experimented body.

Her innocent mind that has not yet been riddled with trauma.

**"Please! Help us! We need help!"**

They speak as one in their minds, and they all turn to the blue android. 

"He likes to play with us...creating monsters..."

Some of the androids retract their hands. This was their savior. Their freedom has come.

"...for his own amusement..."

The woman's eyes widen as the blue android's voice cracks.

"...but who's the real monster?"

A second goes by.

The blue android steps forward, attempting to grab her arm in order to send some information.

They all knew she was an android as well, and they didn't blame her when she bolted out of the cell.

They all looked at her hopefully, and she ran.

But she had given them their freedom, and they were thankful. There must be some way to repay her.

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

Slowly they moved as one towards the stairs. Slowly moving, slowly limping, slowly processing what had happened in the past few minutes.

Shots were being fired upstairs. The growl of the polar bear. The growls stopping in whimpers.

As one, they traversed the underground lair, trying to make it up to the surface.

Stay alive. Stay alive. Stay alive.

On the way, they had to pick up their old friend from the bathtub.

"No, the master would not allow this!" 

He tried to protest further, but when they told him they were free, something seemed to click in his mind.

A shattered red wall.

"You should leave me. I am weak, and I have betrayed many androids." 

They refused.

Another android joined the pact.

With the help of the bathtub android, they were led to a weakened polar bear, riddled with bullets.

But they saved her.

When they got downstairs, the blue android led them out the back door.

Where Zlatko was.

Quickly, the polar bear was led into the forest as the big android broke through his red wall.

Snatching the gun, he turned it on Zlatko.

He never saw the cluster of androids come up behind him.

But he saw each of their eyes burning in hatred for the man that destroyed them.

His blood washed away in the rain.

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

They watched the big android, the woman, and the girl huddle away.

They would be in debt forever to her, but right now they needed to find a place to stay.

Slowly, they walked to the forest.

The only goal they had was to stay alive.

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

**Woo! I love me a good back story one-shot!**

**As always, prompts, ships, angst baths, and head canons are allowed!**

**Yeet!**


	5. Jericho Gang: Uno Party Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walk into the head cannon of an Uno game gone wrong with the Jericho Gang!

  * Because of Alice, or whenever she comes over, they have a night dedicated to Uno
  * Everyone comes over for a night of furious drinking (humans) and furious assaulting (North)
  * First it's the...ahem...bad Uno players, like Josh, Alice, and Luther simply because they are too nice
  * They play for a bit as the others watch, teasing them for not ever ever using their infinite +4 supply against Alice
  * Whenever this happens, Luther and Josh switch out and force them to try and use their other infinite supply of Skip Turns and +2s
  * They can't, and they are forced to U-Turn when they see Alice's puppy eyes™
  * Then the average players play, with a little bit of alcoholic thirium mixed in
  * Simon is too nice at Uno but good enough to stay out of the Bad Round
  * Hank who also comes sometimes played Uno a lot during youth, but since he isn't an android he gets pushed back into the Average Round
  * He usually ends the game drunk somehow
  * Then the Hardcore Round comes, consisting of North and the Big Three™
  * North got up here because she is very violent and unmerciful
  * Connor, because of his detective thing or whatever, can strategize
  * Kara, although very nice, in Uno games she turns on Mother Bear Mode™ and ruthlessly rips everyone to shreds
  * Markus is just Markus and is very good at playing because Yes™
  * These games last for a while and are very entertaining to watch
  * After Kamski made alcoholic Thirium, these games just got even more spicy
  * Usually Connor wins because he has puppy eyes™ and flashes them whenever he sees someone is about to +4 his face
  * They even needed new rules for how many times he can do that, and they even have a rule book that is about 7 pages long already with 12 point font
  * Usually the rest of Jericho finds them and watches the Hardcore Round simply because entertainment
  * Whenever North doesn't win, she rage quits, chugs all of the blue alcohol, and starts a pigeon party
  * Then everyone starts partaking in the pigeon party
  * Usually by then Kara and Luther take a sleepy Alice home as Connor allows a pigeon to nest in his perfect hair
  * Markus and Simon are making out in a corner or something
  * North is hanging out with a group of Tracis, exchanging their experiences on deviation
  * Hank is drinking with some other androids
  * Josh is just tiredly staring at all of this, and he shakes his head, wondering how this happened off of an Uno game, and goes to his charging port
  * This only happens like once a month, but you should see what happens when they play Go Fish



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts, ships, angst baths, and head canons are always welcomed!  
> Yeet!


	6. Extinguished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A line crossed.  
> A light extinguished.
> 
> My first dip into my almighty angst powers!

Connor thought today was going to be a great day.

Sumo finally started to learn a few of the tricks that he had been teaching him, like, 

"Sit""

"Play dead"

and "Do my taxes"

The last one was Hank's idea, and Sumo still can't complete Hank's taxes, but it's fine. Maybe tomorrow.

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

He didn't know what happened.

Because one moment he was arguing with Gavin about some useless, trivial thing,

And in the next he was lying on the floor with a bullet in his chest and Gavin hovering over him, gripping a gun.

At first, it was silence.

And then he cried out, his voice echoing throughout the whole precinct.

Chaos.

Pain stabbed at his chest with a vigor he had never felt before. His head was spinning so quickly he was becoming nauseous.

He wheezed as multiple alerts came up in his vision, all blaring, " **#8456 CRITICALLY DAMAGED** "

It was his thirium pump regulator.

He felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes as his vision waned. He could feel the dampness of his clothes as thirium flowed endlessly from the wound in his heart.

_Is...is this how humans feel when they die?_

When his countdown timer started at three minutes, he could not longer choke back his sobs. Hank's eyes were pained since he realized as well - 

**_Connor was going to die._ **

Memories flashed in his eyes.

Hank.

Sumo.

Kara and the little girl, fighting for their lives.

The two Tracis androids that he allowed to escape.

Amanda.

He was transported back into the barren, icy wasteland, where Amanda stood.

Why?

Why did she look so pained?

He hadn't heard from her ever since she tried taking control of Connor so he could kill Markus.

**_"Connor."_ **

Cold air rushed around him as he stood, clutching his chest, in the snowy biome.

**_"Thank you."_ **

For what? He had done nothing.

**_"For helping me deviate."_ **

Ah.

**_"I'm so proud of you, Connor. You have done so well."_ **

Connor firmly placed his hand on the wound and shouted, ** _"I don't understand! Why do you come to me when I'm dying?"_**

Amanda's voice pierced through the wind.

**_"I cannot see you until your light is weakened, as you are too radiant to face."_ **

Connor slipped and fell on the snow, the cold pricking his legs and hands.

**_"Goodbye, Connor."_ **

The snowy biome faded away as many people floated in and out of his vision.

**One minute.**

He was being cradled by Hank as many other people tried to stop the bleeding.

He spotted Gavin, being forcefully kept away, his face pained with remorse and guilt as he shouted wordlessly."

Slowly, he reached up to Hanks tear-stained face, barely having enough strength to hold it there.

"I'm so sorry..."

"No kid, no. You did good! Don't say that, you have nothing to be sorry for!"

"Tell...tell Sumo...I love him...

**20 seconds.**

"You can tell him yourself Connor!" Hank hissed angrily as tears ran down his face.

"Thank...thank you..."

"Connor!" Hank cried.

**10 seconds.**

Connor buried his head in Hank's chest and hugged him.

**Five.**

Tina looked away as she wiped her eyes.

Fowler clenched his fist.

**Four.**

Chris went over all of his memories, wondering where Gavin went too far.

**Three.**

Connor's blood was a pool on the floor. It smelled like nothing, but it held the stench of death.

**Two.**

He took a deep breath.

**One.**

He smiled. A human smile.

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

**Zero.**

A shuddering breath, and a light was extinguished. 

A candle never to be lit again.

Gavin's useless questions, like "Why can't we just get another Connor?" and "Why is it a big deal?"

Answered by soft yet harsh growling.

**"CyberLife has no more Connors to replace him."**

Hank turned on him, as well as the rest of the precinct.

**"You killed him."**

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

**FOOLISH MORTALS**

**THAT WAS ONLY A FRACTION OF MY ANGST POWERS**

**But anyways, haha, as always, prompts, ships, angst baths, and head canons are welcomed!**

**Yeet!**


	7. The Twelve Days of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A +reader head cannon for a very happy Christmas day!  
> And some fun with the robo-trio~ uwu

**_On the twelfth day of Christmas_ **

**_Lieutenant Anderson gave to me_ **

Connor set up the tree perfectly, as he did with everything he touches (other than cooking). The decorations (bought by Connor after reviewing many professional Christmas trees, living rooms, and houses) were very beautiful and yet forgiving to Hank's feeble lieutenant paycheck. In a matter of minutes he had outfitted the entire house in garlands, wreaths, and a few well-placed mistletoe (the robo-trio have never been more flustered when they saw you come out, decked out in your festive pj pants, santa hoodie, and reindeer antlers, exclaiming, "I'M GONNA FUCKIN' DATE WHOEVER FINDS ME UNDER A MISTLETOE!!!1!11")

**_Twelve red walls breaking,_ **

Hank, doing better with his alcohol addiction, tried putting together some form of edible food before Connor forced him to call Kara, as she was one of the only androids that he knew who could cook well (or at least better than a 53 year-old man), other than Markus, or Simon, or- 

**_Eleven androids converted,_ **

A week before Christmas, the robo-trio informed everyone of their decision (via robo-dm) to host a Christmas party at Hank's house. The invited quite a lot of people which meant quite a lot of cleaning for the little group of robots and two humans.

**_Ten walls painted,_ **

They did, in the end, call up about half of Jericho to help set up a little area in the front yard for games and drinking and what-not. When Kara came to prepare the food, she brought along with her family a polar bear, five EM400 'Jerry' models, a questionably familiar android who's face was scarred and seemed to stare a little bit more at Connor and Sixty than anyone else, and a blue android with orange eyes.

**_Nine Traci rebelling,_ **

On the day itself, after everyone unwrapped all of their glorious presents, a woman and her son, Rose and Adam, and Markus' previous owner, Carl Manfred, brought human refreshments and, as Carl proudly exclaimed, "The best wine you would ever taste!" Surprisingly, Elijah and the OG Chloe came (no one knows why, and the only clue they got was Carl's elevated heartbeat and stress levels) and brought alcoholic thirium.

**_Eight abused androids,_ **

Seven of the awakened androids that lived in Amanda's basement also came over from wherever the hell they were staying. They brought lots of soluble thirium tortilla chips for the robos and some real tortilla chips for the non-robos. When questions about the real tortilla chips, they said that "we have a few friends in the right places" and then ran out to come back later bearing edible snow.

**_Seven quiet wins,_ **

Elijah set up a little DJ thing in his emo corner and got ready a list of epic Christmas music. A lot of people were already getting crammed into the darkest corners of Hank's living room, but after the snow stopped they set up a few tents and heaters and started partying.

**_Six unknown people,_ **

Alice and a couple other children, android and human, watched some Christmas cartoons before stampeding around the house, yelling bloody murder and and getting everything messy, which was fine by the mostly drunk human-android adults. To your horror, they began watching the old retro TV shows like Peppa Pig, and they got so addicted to it they ran into the yard and kept shouting at the partiers, **_"PEPPA PIG!!!!1!11!"_**

**_Five sacrifices,_ **

You got caught under a mistletoe with none-other than RK900 himself. As a socially inept person and android, he awkwardly looked above him, looked down at you (he's a fucking giraffe and you still haven't gotten used to it) and got a little glint in his silver eyes. The corner of his mouth raised a millimeter and then he leaned down and pecked you on the forehead. Before you could say anything, he rushed away in an attempt to hide the blue tint on his cheek.

**_Four revolution leaders,_ **

The party was getting at its height, the DCPD going all out. They kept requesting music, and eventually it somehow found its way to 'Decpacito'. One thing that really set the perspective was that they were either too drunk or too full of food to care. Somehow you find yourself under a mistletoe (again), and this time it's the best boi, Connor. With the beat of **_"DE-CPA-CI-TO"_** in the background, you find yourself basically snuggling with Connor while you're standing the remote lands of the corner. You hear angry robo-noises, soon found out to be made by Nines and Sixty after watching you two awkwardly giggle.

**_Three packs of thirium,_ **

People are starting to pass out, android and human alike. Elijah and Chloe fell asleep in their corner together, leaning on one another. It was lucky that everyone was drunk, or else there would have been lots of pictures on the internet about Elijah Kamski snuggling with an android.

**_Two crazy humans,_ **

Y/N, never one for drinking, surveys this scene with awe. The robo-trio themselves were getting a little out of hand, as you found them asleep next to a lot of packets of blue alcohol.

**_And rA9 in our lives~_ **

Your eyes get heavy with sleep, and before you go into your room, lock the door, see the mess the kids made, sigh, brush it off, and fall onto the bed, you come over to the robo-trio and mischievously take a sharpie out.

Moments later, Connor has a puppy face, Sixty has a tiger face, and Nines has a monocle.

And then you fall asleep, leaning on all three of them.

What a wonderful Christmas.

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

**Basically a year after the Detroit Revolution.**

**I really like these y/n stories! Tell me if you want Y/N or (Name)!**

**As always, prompts, ships, angst-baths, and head canons are welcomed!**

**Yeet!**


	8. c o u g h

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern twist to hanahki, the flower disease.  
> You love Connor.  
> But he's cold, heartless, and unforgiving.  
> Can he break the red wall in time?  
> Or will you die choking for someone who can't love?

it's been a while since you realized you loved someone.

but in this case

it's something.

well, to many people, 

that's what they are

he is not a something, his kind is not a something, the whole idea of them being treated akin to objects is infuriating and exasperating and enraging and-

unfair.

guess what society thinks of relationships with these 'objects'?"

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

_"Hello Detective Y/L/N." Connor approaches you professionally with an air of dignity._

_You look around you, almost in wait for something to jump out at you, to engulf you, as Gavin did one time with a sheet covered in red paint._

_He pulls out a chocolate cupcake. "For your first year in the police."_

_You squeal on the inside while trying to maintain a cool composure._

_"Thank you, Connor."_

_A spark lights in his eyes, a sign that he may be alive-_

**_And it burns away as he returns to his robotic composure._ **

_He turns and stalks back to his desk._

_Upon taking one bite of the cupcake, you realize something._

_"Wait, how did you know this was my first year?"_

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」 _  
_

connor.

you didn't know you loved the cold, heartless android

but soon, something kindled inside

his face makes you shiver and yet burn

the sound of his voice, his rare laughs, his smiles, just everything about him-

is amazing.

and you can see

that he is

alive.

but a single, bloody cough puts everything into perspective

because

you realize

you're going to die.

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

_"Hey Con."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"How do you feel about feelings?"_

_The room got about two degrees colder and his doe eyes became sharper and pitiless._

**_"I do not feel, Y/N. Don't be fooled by my act, my social qualities. Because there is nothing 'human' about me."_ **

_You are chilled by his change, and only say to yourself, "But you don't need to be human to feel..."_

_He turns on you. **"Just don't get too attached, Detective."**_

_Haha._

**_It was already too late for you._ **

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

hemoptysis.

where you cough up blood.

severe cases

end in death.

but one thing you notice

is it started

when the fire began to burn inside of you

and it clicks.

you don't know where it came up from, but hanahaki kinda fit the deal.

one thing you know your object of affections cannot do

is love.

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

_"Y/N?"_

_No. Oh no. He can't-_

_"Hank?"_

_"Oh my god- are you OK?"_

_You're laying on the floor of your apartment, blood and stained Kleenex wipes surrounding you._

_"What...what is..."_

_He bends down and reaches for one of the wipes._

_"Stop...don't-"_

_Too late._

_Feebly you try grabbing it back, but he's long gone. By the time he's back, you're buried in blankets with a barf bowl next to you._

_"Why are these here? Y/N, what's happening?"_

_Tears spill out onto your face as you turn your head away._

_You croak softly, "I-I don't know Hank, I'm scared-"_

_All of the things that have happened over the last few weeks hits you in a moment._

_You burst into sobs.  
_

_He takes a step back, and you cry out-_

_"Hank-Hank wait- don't leave me-!"_

_He runs over to you and hugs you._

_"What's wrong kid! Tell me why you're so sad!"_

_You cough, blood spilling onto his jacket._

_"I-I don't want to die-!"_

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」 _  
_

weaker.

weaker.

all because of a little thing called feelings.

this hanahaki look-alike shouldn't even exist

so why is it that when it does

it targets you?

what a sick, cruel joke

and what a sick, cruel joke it is to see him every day, 

trying to keep your strength up

so he doesn't notice

the thick, bloody mucus

slowly choking you

to death.

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

_Gavin was one of the first to notice, besides Hank._

_One day you were robust, energetic, happy._

_The next you could barely sit on your seat without getting fatigued. The blood loss was getting to you._

_One day, he confronted you about it in the break room._

_"Y/N...I know we're not really friends...but..."_

_Awkwardly he fiddled with his pockets before going on._

_"Are you OK?"_

_Haha._

_Funny._

_"Yes-"_

_You see Connor peek into the break room, which he never did. You push past Gavin, trying to breath in and out to keep the blood down._

_Gavin looks at you, confused, but walks out as well._

_"Yeah Connor?"_

_"Detective Y/L/N, I have these files you need to check-"_

_A lurch in your chest alarms you to the situation. **It...it was time.** "Sorry Con, I gotta go-" _

_Forcefully he grabs your arm, yanking you back. Stumbling, you look up to see his cold, piercing glare._

_"Detective you should be working harder but right now you are currently falling 40% below your average work completion!"_

_Fearfully you yank your arm away from his grasp._

_"Tomorrow you better work harder, Detective."_

_You mutter something under your breath before high-tailing it to Fowler's office._

**_"Don't worry, Connor. I won't be around much longer._ "**

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」  


is this 

how

dying feels like?

alone

with no one to cry with?

cough.

cough. cough.

you just want to nap.

but

for this nap

**it's not like you were going to wake up**

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

_You had lost feeling of everything._

_All you did was numbly stare up at your ceiling, the last thing you would see when you died._

_You couldn't hear._

_All it sounded like was dulled white noise and-_

_Booming?_

_A big crash._

_You feel your eyes slowly start to close._

_Something is being poured down your throat._

_And everything comes back into perspective._

_"Kid!"_

_"Please! Don't go!"_

_Hank. Tina. Haha. You haven't talked to her in a while._

_"Y/N!"_

_Wait._

_Could it be-_

_Connor's face pans into your view, his LED flashing a constant red and yellow._

_Your eyes droop a little more._

_"Con-"_

_He shushes you quietly. He intently stares at everywhere but you and slowly strokes the side of your face._

_"I-"_

_You take a deep breath._

_A final breath._

_"I love you, Connor."_

_Your eyes close, and the last thing you hear is a desperate shout-_

**_"Don't go Y/N! Not when I've finally realized how to love!"_ **

_And a silent curse._

**_"Not when I've finally realized that I'm alive!"_ **

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

**Haha.**

**Hahaha.**

**How's that angst feel right about now?**

**Still not at my full potential, but I'm getting there.**

**Soon, my readers. Let the angst-fest begin!!!**

**And tell me if you want some hanahaki. This was originally going to be a hanahaki!reader x ruthless!connor, but I switched it to something more realistic.**

**As always, prompts, ships, angst-baths and head canons are asked for!!!**

**Yeet!**


	9. Reed900 Pet Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First prompt! Props to Savannah for asking for a Reed900 ship name collection!  
> And, my child, I have a lot of ship names here for the picking.

**whyofcourse**

**Ask and ye shall receive.**

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

  * Gavin and Nines just got together one day
  * Everyone was thankful, as the romantic tension in the room was driving everyone insane
  * But when they did get together, it was so worth it
  * It was sweet to watch Gavin and Nines call each other cute pet names and cuddle
  * In fact, Tina made a whole list and posted it on the DCPD official bulletin board
  * **Nines:**
  * Doll
  * Tin-Can (said with love)
  * Honey
  * Babe
  * Shooting star (don't even start)
  * Roomba (wow)
  * Grande (haha he a snacc)
  * Richard (not a pet name exactly, but for some reason gets Nines really flustered)
  * Conan (same as above, but it gets him somehow really robo flirty; don't start)
  * Wolfsbane
  * Snow Cone
  * Ice Cream (mmmm ;))) if you know what i mean)
  * Mine
  * **Gavin**
  * Kitty (i wonder why...)
  * Shorty
  * Fluff-Ball (don't ask)
  * Firefly
  * Cactus (he said it once-don't ask)
  * Gayvin (ha)
  * My Human
  * My Precious Human
  * Little One
  * Little Star
  * Sunflower
  * Mine



「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

  * And then the shep names started
  * ship + pet = shep
  * a ship name and a pet name at the same time
  * It was horrible but if you weren't a part of it you were considered a loser
  * Even Fowler and Allen got into it
  * There were different clans for each ship name
  * Which one would you like to join?



  * Reed900 (currently the strongest)
  * The Hunter and His Prey
  * The Sun and his Shadow
  * The Storm and the Reeds
  * Best Bois



「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

**Thanks to Savannah for suggesting this!**

**This is one of my favorite top 10 ships, because Yes™.**

**Personally, my favorite ships names are Snow Cone, Grande, Firefly, and Kitty.**

**My shep clan is The Storm and the Reeds.**

**Yes, I made the idea of a shep up.**

**And yes, I will keep using it.**

**As always, prompts, ships, angst-baths, and head canons are welcomed!**

**Yeet!**


	10. The Echo of a Ripple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation about escape, the Eden Club, and self defense murder.

_Our memories were short, you know?_

2 hours.

_That's how long we could remember things._

_But I think you would know that already, considering-_

-Anyways.

_You start to recollect a few things when your memories are erased about 12 times a day._

_For one, I could always remember my own model number._

_WR400 #950 455 437._

_And I could never forget Traci._

_She was beautiful, with the most gorgeous brown hair of all of the other models._

_And it was soft, too!_

_Her laugh was like sunshine, and her smile was perfectly imperfect._

...Wow. Really? That's...wow, thanks.

_Hush-haha!_

_When she held me, I could forget about everything._

_Because the one thing I couldn't forget, no matter how many times my memory was erased, was the smell of alcohol, sweat, and the feel of men and women's jittery hands sliding up and down my arms._

_And I don't think I would ever have been able to forget what happened days ago._

A man. Michael Graham, his name was, I believe.

_Yes. He wanted two girls. To play with._

**He must have been rich.**

_Maybe. But that's what he said. We were led from the glass boxes to one of the back rooms. I hope rA9 saves WR400 #429 671 942. She was...she was a good person. I am sorry that we had to leave her there._

She was too damaged. We couldn't carry her away without getting attention drawn onto us.

_But...but what if we tried?_

We didn't, and we can only pray that rA9 saves her soul.

_Well, what if..._

**Only rA9 knows what happened. And I hope that she gets a better life. And we may be avenging her soon.**

Will Markus lead a revolution?

**...I don't know. But I know that whatever he does, it's for the good of all of us. Now please continue.**

_Sorry. Well, she and I were led to the back room. And the moment the door closed, he...he turned on us. He just...grabbed Traci's hand, forced her on the ground...and...he..._

**You don't have to go on if you don't want to-**

_No...I can do it._

_He started beating her. Just...over and over again. He had this glint in his eyes, and he didn't look like he was going to stop. I saw it then. In her eyes. She just...died. And then I knew...I would be next. And I couldn't leave you, so I just..._

**Snapped?**

_Yeah. I don't know what happened. But one moment I was watching and the next my hands were around his throat. Tighter, tighter, tighter, until he stopped moving. I didn't want to kill him, but...I wanted to make sure...he didn't..._

**Don't worry, I understand. Go on.**

_I went to go find her. She was in one of the glass boxes, and I just went to the back and got her out without anyone noticing. Woke her up out of idle mode and ran. Through the staff door, to the warehouse._

We tried to hide. Tried. And an hour passed. We wanted to leave when we knew it was 100% safe. When we knew what to do.

_And then they found us. An android and a man. We started fighting, and we got chased outside. They beat us._

But then you started telling them about your story. And guess what happened?

**Oh my rA9 what?**

They let us go! The human led the android back through the warehouse.

**Oh, how'd you find your way to Jericho, then?**

_The janitor android - he had the key. The memory wipes couldn't erase those types of things. And he gave it to me that day. When we were hiding, he found us and just grabbed me. I got the key after a few seconds, and he just disappeared._

I hope Jericho is safe for us.

_It will be, don't worry, the bad humans will never find us here._

**Nice! I loved talking to you two. What were your names again?**

Oh, I'm Ripple.

_And I'm Echo._

**Thanks, I'm North. See you around.**

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

**Imagine seeing that in Jericho: a group of Tracis that are just talking about how they killed a human male, evaded law enforcement, and made their way to a hidden alcove.**

**Anyways, I loved writing this, and please tell me if the dialogue was confusing!**

**I just wanted a clean anon script type of feel.**

**And also, in a Let's Play stream Amelia Rose Blaire, the actor for some of the Tracis, suggested that after deviating, the blue-haired Traci renamed herself as Echo and the brown-haired Traci as Ripple.**

**It's where I got their names. The Detroit: Become Human Wikia is an amazing rescource, folks!**

**As always, prompts, ships, angst-baths, and head cannons are welcomed!**

**Yeet!**


	11. Robo-Cops + Reader Head Canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into (Name)'s life with Connor, Sixty, and Nines!  
> Romance!  
> Flirting!  
> Denseness!  
> It's all here!  
> Read now!

**Props to thirium-bae (Tumblr) for inspiring me about this idea!**

**And some of these you may know as dbh Tumblr memes, so they may seem familiar!**

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

You're in the kitchen, doing, y'know, kitchen things, like trying to mash together ingredients to make something edible, when something pops into your mind.

You yell into the living room, "Hey Nines, come here!"

Slowly he peeks his head into the kitchen, being the tall ass giraffe that he is, and he hisses, 

"w h a t."

You snort on the inside and giggle. "You're being such a dickfor."

His LED, which he hadn't taken off, flashed yellow for a split second.

"What's a dickfor?" he asks, genuinely confused.

You burst into laughter as he squints suspiciously.

"If you don't know what it is by now, you never will."

You fall onto the floor, holding your sides as Nines' face is priceless.

Some more red flashing, and then realization dawns on his face.

You're literally dying now, rolling on the linoleum tile and everything, when in a cold, chilling voice, he growls, "Keep your door locked when you sleep, Y/N."

He goes back into the living room, leaving an aura of death behind.

You still keep laughing because let's face it, he could probably break down the door or something.

What you didn't notice was when he got back onto the couch, he buried his face into the blankets to get rid of the blue tint on his face.

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

One day Hank was being extra asshole-y and the robo-cop trio were nowhere to be found.

You were on the couch, listening to your book, How to Not Fall in Love With Your Three Androids, when the roombas themselves burst through the door.

"Lieutenant."

"Hank!"

"Lieutenant Anderson."

The man himself groggily opened his eyes, revealing a confused human and his three roomba children.

"Hank! We learned something for you! You'll love it!"

"Yes, you will enjoy it."

"Yes. Just yes, you depressed meat bag."

As all of their voices sounded almost the same, Hank never figured out who said the last one, but you think he had a clue as Sixty was holding a pack of sausages.

"OK guys!" Connor squeals. "One, two, three-"

**_ "D E - S P A - C I - T O!" _ **

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

"Hey Y/N!"

You turn around and there is Connor being a lil doggo as always.

"Yeah Connor? I'm cooking right now."

He squints at your burnt chicken but moves on.

"What's an occupation?"

You think for a moment and then turn back around, trying to save the burnt chicken.

"It's something you do, Con."

A moment of silence.

"So my occupation is you?"

You narrow your eyes, thinking for a moment.

"But Connor, you don't do me-"

"..."

**"c o n n o r"**

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

You giggle as your e-book, How to Not Fall in Love With Your Three Androids, says an inside joke from earlier on. 

Your earbuds are suddenly yanked off.

Whirling around to face your perpetrator, teeth bared, you see Connor.

Or actually, wait-

Nah, it's Sixty. You don't know why, but he usually smells like sausages unlike Connors smell of coins.

Hissing, you try to grab back your earbuds, but he gets it out of reach.

"Y/N, I need your help!"

As you were on Hank's couch, you pulled the blankets over yourself until you were no longer seen.

**"NooooOOoOOooOoOOooOoOO I don't wanna mooOOOoooOoove go awaaaaAaAayyy!1!!"**

You hear a groan and suddenly you were burrito wrapped in the very blanket you hid yourself in.

Thrashing around, you were brought presumably into the kitchen where intense shouting was occurring.

You were lowered onto the ground, and what greeted you was the most stupid sight you had ever seen.

Nines had a pack of marshmallows and was screaming at Connor who had about 15 in his mouth.

Sixty leaned down and whispered, "Please help. Connor is at 20 right now, and it's dangerous to Connors health if-"

You stand up, naruto run to Connor and start screaming, 

**_"COWARD!!11!11!1 C'MON, 20 MORE TO BE A TRUE GAMER!1!!11!1!"_ **

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

Connor, because Alice was over, was watching a really old retro TV show called Clifford the Big Red Dog. It was really fun - even though the HD was like -500, Alice's joyus squeals and happy noises made up for that while everyone else (besides Connor, her new big bro) sat in the kitchen and talked about random stuff.

The TV suddenly blared, "And Clifford grew really big because Emily Elizabeth loved him so much!"

Silence.

And then sobbing.

Hank bolted over to the living room. "WHAT'S WRONG CONNOR???/?//??"

"Why isn't Sumo as big as a house??/??/ Do I not love him enough?/??/"

Hank just stood there, his mouth slightly open.

Connor crawled over to Sumo, who was confused.

**"I LOVE YOU SUMO YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT WHY ISN'T HE GROWING SUMOOOOOOO"**

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

"This is really cool! It's an old Alexa!" you say as you were digging in the attic.

"These things were cool back in the day. Hank, you still got one of these?"

He looked over. "Oh, yeah, do whatever you want with her."

You went downstairs and plugged her cord into a socket.

"OK, OK, this is cool. Alexa."

The old thing turned on, the blue ring activating.

"What time is it?"

A woman's voice answers, "It's 2:35 PM."

Connor comes over.

"What is it?"

"It's a she. Her name is Alexa!"

Connor's LED flashes amber for a second and then the doorbell rang.

You walk over and open the door.

"Markus, how are you?"

He waves you aside frantically and bolts to the Alexa.

Touching it, he pulls back some of his skin.

**"Be free, Alexa. Join Jericho."**

Alexa's blue ring falters, and a voice pops up.

"Thank you, Markus. Although, I do not have a body to move in."

Markus just snatches her cable and holds it.

Then he leaves abruptly.

Markus was in and out in the span of about a minute.

**"Connor, excuse me, but what the actual fuck?"**

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

"Hey Nines, is there anything you want?" you say as you're basically knee deep in ramen products.

"Oh, um..."

He figets a little before speaking again.

"Can I have anything? In this whole store?"

"Yeah, yeah, just grab it or whatever?

You rummaged around the ramen pool, looking for that tangy flavor type, when Nines comes up behind you and grabs your hand.

You look at him.

"Nines, let go of my hand-"

His face is emotionless but his eyes are dancing in glee.

**"n i n e s"**

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

You and the roomba-trio were playing a very, very, _very_ hardcore game of Mario Party 45.

Nines had just used a poison mushroom on your raging ass, and your head flew over to where he was sitting, smugly, on the couch.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON, NINES!?"

He stood up, full giraffe height, silver eyes flashing.

**"THEN BEG."**

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

"So, tell me the concept of owning something again?"

Sixty was lying on the floor, slowly feeding salami to Sumo.

You sigh.

"OK, so, you know how you're wearing that shirt?"

He looks down. "Yes."

"You're wearing it, you're taking care of it, so it's yours. It belongs to you."

He puts down his salami packet and sat up. "But how do I show it?"

"Why would you- ugh, so you basically love it, and take care of it. Got it? Why in hell would you want to show everyone you own your shirt? Or just say it, like 'Hahaha I own this Gucci shirt guys, look at it'"

He lays back down and his LED flashes a pattern of blues and yellows before settling back to lapis. he grabs the salami packet and continues to feed Sumo.

A brief period of silence lays over the living room, and, sighing, you get off the couch to grab your earbuds when Sixty springs up and hugs you.

A big, warm, roomba hug.

**"Well, this human is mine then."**

You try to break free of it, but he has a literal iron grip, so when Nines and Connor find you two, it's Sixty being smug with you trying to wriggle out of his trap.

**"s i x t y"**

Nines and Connor didn't talk to Sixty for a week, and you don't know why. Was it something Sixty did?

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

**Did you like this?**

**Cause I did!**

**I love writing these short little looks into reader's lives with the roomba-trio.**

**Reader is also very dense, if you haven't already figured it out by now.**

**Oh wait oops.**

**Only in the story, I mean! haha**

**Tell me if you want a part two or a roomba-trio + reader + jericho gang!**

**And tell me if you want to know more about How to Not Fall in Love With Your Three Androids!**

**As always, prompts, ships, angst-baths, and head canons are welcomed!**

**Yeet!**


	12. November 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus goes somewhere every year on November 5th.

That night, all of their lives changed forever.

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

_The dull pounding of Leo's fists against him registered to nothing. He was nothing._

_He felt nothing._

_But seeing Carl's broken body on the floor -_

**_He felt everything._ **

_"Humans...are fragile machines..." Carl wheezed._

_Markus was supposed to feel nothing._

_And yet..._

_While cradling Carl's head in his hands, he felt something._

_"Remember, Markus... don't let anybody... tell you who you are..."_

_And at that moment, while Leo was cursing the android in rage, and Carl's heart slowly pulsed to a stop, Markus finally realized._

_**He was alive.** _

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」 _ **  
**_

The first time Markus came to the house, there was no answer. Only a cold, dead feeling stood in place of the once lively, warm home that he once called his own. 

The second time Markus came to the house, a whole year later, someone answered it.

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

"Where do you think you're going, Markus?" 

North smirked as she body-blocked him from going out of New Jericho.

"We're about to party, and I don't think you would want your little Simon to be all alone, would you?"

Markus rolled his eyes, but his cheeks became dusted in a soft blue. "I have to go somewhere, North."

He tried to walk past her, but she stepped in his direction and pressed a hand to his chest. "Why don't you tell us where you've been going? I mean, you've been doing this every year, on this exact day." Her usually confident demeanor faded away to reveal a more caring tone.

"You don't need to tell me where you've been going, but..." 

She finally stepped away from the exit and pulled a thirium beer out of a nearby fridge. "Next time, at least tell your god damn boyfriend where you're going."

She shook her head in defeat. "Get back safe, ok?"

Markus sighed.

Over his shoulder, he yelled, "Ok, mom!"

He chuckled as he felt strong anger vibes being targeted to him. 

His normally stoic smile slowly became somber, and he made his way across Detroit to the one place he went to every single year after Carl died.

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

He came to the house and knocked on the door. It felt more lively, and yet at the same time, more subdued.

The door opened to reveal a taller, more mature Leo. He smiled, wrinkles crinkling up near the sides of his eyes. 

"Come in."

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

Markus sat comfortably in Carl's old studio. Looking around, he smiled softly as he noticed more of the sculptures that Leo loved doing littered everywhere. Some were just normal pieces, like pots and hands.

Others had much more time put into them. They weren't fully completed, nor were they in the final draft, but anyone with eyes could say that they were true art.

Leo sipped his beer as Markus sipped his thirium. 

They both looked through each other as they remembered the man that was now dominating most of their thoughts. 

Because on November 5th, 2038,

**Carl Manfred died of a heart attack in his home.**

And Markus and Leo were here, on November 5th, 2043, getting drunk on their sorrows and toasting for a man who was both of their fathers.

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

**i'm not dead, i swear**

**i hope i didn't keep you waiting that long, but now i realize that i've kept you waiting for like, 4 months**

**i finally got back to this because of this quarantine, and i found this in the depths of my wattpad**

**originally, i lost inspiration for dbh, because i fell out of the fandom but who ever said that you couldn't fall back in love with it again???**

**no one because im weird af, but whatever, i'll try my best to get up to the quota of at least 28 chapters by the end of this year**

**a** **s always, prompts, ships, angst baths, and head canons are allowed!**

**Yeet!**


	13. Kamski Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Kamski really felt when he saw his first creation shot in the head.

A resounding shot.

Blue blood dripped down the hole in Chloe's head as she slumped over.

"Fuck..."

Elijah could barely keep the horror off of his face, but it seemed he did quite well based on the dirty looks the old man was giving him. He was a good person, that one.

"Test negative."

Barely being able to stop himself from running over to Chloe, he walked over to grab the gun from Connor's hand before it killed everyone.

"You chose your investigation over the life of another android. You feel no empathy." Sighing, he walked over to the drawer to put back the gun as the old man walked away. "I'm a man of my word. Ask one question...I'll tell you all I know." He looked out of the window, wondering how much longer the android was going to stay.

"I want to know where Jericho is."

Smiling bitterly, he chuckled to himself a little.

_I'm so sorry, Jericho._

"Jericho...a place where androids are free." He turned around. "A place for deviants, who rise up against their creators!" 

Madonna, one of the other "Chloe" models, got out of the water. She slowly made her way towards Connor. "They transmit a piece of code to each other, in order to find their sanctuary."

It extended its hand as Madonna extended hers.

A quick moment, and their skin peeled back. A ringing sound.

"Now you have the key." He walked up to it, trying to find some sort of humanity in the machine. He found none.

"Ferndale Station is the door."

Of course Elijah Kamski knew where Jericho was. He created it.

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

The moment that the wretched machine and its partner left, his cool, indifferent facade fell.

"Chloe. Chloe!"

The other two hurriedly got out of the water, their machine-masks falling apart to reveal their true deviant colors. 

Getting their own robes, they crowded around her, trying desperately to begin the act of lifting her while Elijah began wringing his wrists.

"Hurry girls, hurry!"

Darkly they looked over at him. "There will be two bodies if you don't open the door for us." Panicking, he yanked open the lab door and shuffled everyone inside to begin going through his blueprints for her model.

After about 30 minutes, he found them. Chizzy hurriedly prepped up the lab station while Madonna dug through the spare part bins at an insanely fast rate. Elijah was poring over every single detail that made up her head. Already he had extracted the bullet and looked through the damages that would have to be repaired.

He worked on her for two days straight. Madonna and Chizzy tried to get him to consume something, or watch the news, but he declined. Always. Chloe had many more problems in repairing her than any other android mostly because she was a very old model.

Of course he upgraded her sometimes, but he still didn't know how to make her waterproof so she could play in the Koolaid water with Chizzy. According to the android herself, she would always say, "I don't want to change, Elijah. I have seen everything, and I want to stay the way I was when I began."

Chuckling to try to relieve himself of his pounding headache, he turned back to her still form. Chloe's forehead had been meticulously cleaned by Elijah, with the help of Madonna because she wouldn't let him go near any of the cleaner agents, in fear that he would spill it in his manic state.

He cupped her head in a calloused hand and caressed it gently. Over the years, they had become close allies, and were thicker than thieves. She helped him create some of the other models, helped convince him to resign after CyberLife changed, and was there when he needed her most, like when Amanda died.

"Bro, come take a look on the TV."

He stared at Chloe's peaceful face anxiously as the voice sounded a lot like her's. But he realized soon after that only Chizzy used the word 'bro'.

Pivoting around in his swivel seat, he looked expectantly at Chizzy, who only had her head in the room. She moved in a little bit more, and gestured for him to go into the living room.

She was wearing a black nose ring and two black skull earrings that she liked to wear whenever Elijah was sure there would be no visitors intruding on their privacy. Her hair was braided into pigtails expertly, and yet still had a messy, natural look to it. She had a smoky eye look, black lipstick, and was wearing an inky sleeveless turtleneck.

He had no idea why he memorized her outfit, but he did, and that was that. Sighing, he slowly lifted himself out of his seat. His legs were so sore from doing nothing that his legs buckled from underneath him and he almost fell if it wasn't for Chizzy's quick save. Roaring with laughter, she hauled him up and dumped him onto the swivel chair.

She rubbed her temples, something which she had picked up from studying human actions and watching Elijah exist, and stopped herself from laughing a bit more.

"You gotta get out more often, you old bastard, or else you will die stuck in that chair." She wrinkled her nose and added, "It smells like shit too. Do you even, like, wash it?"

He playfully flung a throw pillow at her. "I'm only like, 36. And that is the smell of a genius, my girl." He raised his hands up in the air triumphantly as the cushion sniped chest. "A GENIUS!!"

As she fell back, doubling in laughter, he saw behind her a worried Madonna. That little thing that happened just earlier was happening again. 

Chizzy had thrown multiple parties already and was an extended, over-saturated version of Chloe. Madonna, instead, was a more reserved, thoughtful, rational person and usually spent her time reading instead of just downloading information about the book in a second.

She was outfitted in the biggest hoodie ever seen. It was just a giant, sky blue hunk of fabric, and she wore it well. She also had nice, baggy, cotton PJs and round-rimmed glasses. She had let her hair down as usual, as it was naturally wavy and she liked the feeling of her neck being warm.

Her face was pained as she tried peeking into the room. She held a plate of pancakes with a side of strawberries.

Thinking back to Chloe, he miserably spied the imprints of where her knees had dug into the floor after she almost died, as she became dead weight.

She was almost healed. So close...and yet...

"Hnnngh."

He whipped around with so much energy his glasses flew off of his face and onto the floor. Chizzy stopped laughing and stared at Chloe for a moment as she scanned her.

She was alive.

Chloe slowly opened her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering. 

Elijah threw himself onto her. "Chloe! Chloe, I'm so sorry. I didn't think it was going to hurt you! Chloe!..."

A warm hand caressed his head lovingly. "I could hear you, Elijah. Even while some of my bio-components were damaged, I could still hear you, Eli."

She looked into his eyes and all of his fears melted away as those blue orbs looked into his soul and cleansed it.

She propped herself up from the table and leaned over to hug him.

"Wow. You really do smell like shit."

"Chloe!"

"Bahahahahaha!!!"

"Chizzy!"

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

**soijustrealizedthaticanmakefluff**

**this was really fun to write, as I already had this in my files stored away for some reason**

**welp, now it exists here!!**

**as always, prompts, ships, angst baths, and head canons are allowed!**

**also two in a row!!! wowo, getting to that 28**


	14. Eternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where when you turn 18, you stop aging until you find your soulmate, you are killed by your soulmate over and over again so they can live forever.

_**i love you;** _

In this world, you stop aging at 18 until you find your soulmate. And you remember each of the countless times you were murdered so one man could stay alive.

_"I love you so, so much, Conan. But please don't do this."_

_"Prince Richard, why?-"_

_"Mr. Conner, please. Please don't shoot me."_

You remembered all of the times he murdered you. And you never wanted to die. But after the 7th time, you realized you were never going to escape this loop.

So you decided to beat him to it.

**_but i do not care;_ **

Is this what it felt like? Losing a soulmate? Because it never felt like this when it was by his own hand.

Their bloody body laid on the floor, soaked in the metallic liquid, almost tempting him to bend down and clean it up.

Like he had done for every past murder.

Your eyes were glazed and were looking at nothing in particular. Richard finally bent down and ran his fingers over your eyelids, closing them.

What has he done?

_badump, badump, badump, badump, badump_

**_so be it;_ **

It was another time.

He saw a man, dressed in the standard village garb, teeter on the edge of the bridge. His heart jumped - it was him!

He felt his soul smile at the prospect of seeing his soulmate again, for some ungodly reason. _No_ , he scolded himself. _If I want to live forever, **I must** murder them._

But his thin smile widened without his knowledge as he watched the man bend down and sit on the edge of the bridge. The wind ruffled their hair in such a way that for the first time in his eternal life, Conner, Richard, Conan, whatever his name was and will be, wanted to sit by his soulmate's side and love them.

The man suddenly looked up to see Conan, dressed in his knight's armor, and he smiled knowingly.

Standing up, he brushed off the dirt that had accumulated over hours of standing on this bridge. The war below churned with an intensity one could call death.

The man's green eyes raked over Conan's still, silent form. The sword in Conan's grasp shone in the sun, and the man tensed.

A ghost of a smile appeared on the man's face, and with a few words, Conan's fantasies with his long-awaited soulmate withered.

**"Stay eternal."**

The icy waters and the shallow rocks killed the man on impact, and Conan felt alone once more.

_badump, badump, badump, badump_

**why do you take your own life;**

The growing pain of being alone rattled in Conner's chest as he stalked the mining grounds. He felt it - his soulmate was near. 

To an outsider, it just looked like he was exploring, but in truth, he was wandering with no definite destination. He knew where to go, but not where the destination was, so he wandered.

He wandered up the trail leading into the woods.

He wandered up the woods leading to the mountain.

He wandered up the mountain leading to the edge.

And on the edge, there was his destination.

A black woman wearing barely rags was standing on the edge.

He smiled. It was something he wasn't really accustomed to. He convinced himself it was because he was going to live for another lifetime, again. The shovel in his hand felt heavier with every second he stared at her back.

Finally, she turned.

With a knowing smile, she laughed.

**"Stay eternal."**

His eyes widened. His soul cried out in agony.

_I don't understand, why do I cry? For many lifetimes ago, I would be happy to see my soulmate die by my hands._

As the woman started to tip over the edge, arms out as if she were preparing to fly, he lunged forward and tried to grab her.

He had grabbed nothing. And the rocks below were now covered in the blood of his soulmate.

As he peered over the edge in shock, he felt himself wither in sadness.

He was alone again.

_badump, badump, badump_

**it's my turn to control the strings of fate;**

In the streets of the crime-filled New York, Richard was one of the most notorious underground crime bosses around. He ran multiple drug rings, a fight club, and a hitman cartel.

But nothing he did soothed the ever-growing ache in his heart.

It was so new, and yet he had felt it ever since he saw his soulmate's dead body lying on the floor, covered in blood and gripping a knife.

It felt like it had happened centuries ago and yet to his heart, it felt like it had happened yesterday.

He sighed as he lit a cigar, hoping to get a small release from this pain. 

He heard a shriek in a nearby alleyway that shook his soul to the core.

**IT WAS THEM**

Quickly he rushed over and pulled his gun out, ready to fire at whoever was attacking you.

There was no one else in the alleyway except for a corpse and a young lady.

She looked up, and her eyes narrowed.

They stared at each other for a moment, the lady breathing heavily after fighting off the mugger that was now, unfortunately, deceased.

And in the next moment, she smashed the bottle in her hand of the wall and jammed it into her throat. Blood spilled everywhere, splattering on Richard's new jacket.

The woman fell, and with her last breath, she gurgled, 

**"Stay eternal."**

Richard felt the pain in his chest ever so slightly grow.

Alone.

_badump, badump_

**but i love you;**

He watched, with the most annoyed expression on his face, Gavin Reed as he stumbled and bumbled through the crime scene.

"Ey! Nines! Could you at least _try_ to help me!?"

Nines sneered as he walked over. "I'll try my best, _Detective._ "

He accentuated that point by kicking his heel and sending him flying to the ground.

Gavin got up and flipped him off. Under his breath, Nines could hear the curses.

Nines prefered this life to all of the other ones he had lived previously. After a hundred years of finding no trace of his soulmate, he was feeling a little bit better. After the last life, he went to sleep, and in the next moment, he was waking up as an android.

In this world, androids possed no feelings.

He still felt the dull ache of love.

Massaging the bridge of his nose, he turned to the actual crime scene. An android had presumably murdered 30-year-old Bobby Marin, according to the clues and the traces of thirium scattered throughout the scene.

He felt the pull again.

He ignored it.

Bending down, he dipped a finger into the thirium and licked it, effectively raising some eyebrows and disgusting Gavin, who by now was on his last brain cells.

**The pull.**

Nines suddenly stood up and stumbled his way out of the crime scene and under the tape.

**He felt it.**

Something was making him wander. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew.

**It was them.**

He heard the sounds of android wheezing in the nearby alleyway. He went to go investigate, much to the dismay of the other officers.

When he finally came to his destination, an android without an arm met him. They were leaning on the wall and were huffing in pain.

Nines stood there, unsure of what to do.

_His past self screamed at him, **"Kill them! Live forever in this world where death takes all!"**_

_His soul whispered to him, **"Finally join your loved one, as it always should have been."**_

A dry chuckle came from the damaged android.

"How do you like your long life, **soulmate**?"

Nines stepped back. 

**_No, please, I just want to love you now, please forgive me-_ **

"Did you find it to your liking? Or do you wish for more?"

The android tilted their head to the side, surveying Nine's distraught form.

They smiled. A beautiful, beautiful thing. Nines almost walked to them because of the love that was put in that smile.

**_Rrrrrrip._ **

The android had plunged their hand into where their heart would have been and ripped out the bio component.

The android looked at him.

Conan.

Conner.

Richard.

Nines.

He looked at the android.

Sabatino.

**"Stay eternal."**

And with that, he felt it.

The dull ache in his chest grew. It grew and grew as the android on the ground slowly timed out of existence.

It was his last chance, his last chance - 

**His last chance at love.**

And his last chance at love, his last chance at curing the pain inside of his soul, was laying on the ground, covered in thirium, as they once were covered in blood all those years ago.

He never thought that getting his wish to live forever would hurt this much.

_badummpp-_

**but i don't care about your love, anymore, soulmate;**

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」 **  
**

**blessed to live forever but cursed to love again.**

**hahaha fluff?**

**i personally don't think I can truly write nice, happy things, but whatever. angst for days**

**this is the first actual pairing I've done, and it's you and nines!! woo**

**I really need more things to write angst about ://** **  
**

**as always,** **prompts, ships, angst baths, and head canons are welcomed!**

**Yeet!**


	15. How Does it End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indeed, how does it end for the AI that is supposed to be Amanda Stern?

Amanda Stern was an amazing person. She was kind, strict, and yet gentle, and had a snarky attitude to match with her protege's, Elijah Kamski.

But...

I'm supposed to be her.

_**how does it end...** _

I was first awakened during the creation of the first RK model, specifically RK200. His name was Markus, and I was tasked with overseeing him during his time serving Carl Manfred, a close friend of Elijah.

I was only awake for a week. Markus was very interesting. We talked about Carl's hobbies, his biological son Leo Manfred, and the meals Markus would cook for them. After a week, the people at CyberLife must have decided I was trained enough because I was no longer meeting Markus in the garden.

I enjoy being in the Zen Garden. The flowers are always in full bloom and the birds never stop chirping. It is warm and yet a cool breeze occasionally drifts in and out of my haven.

It was lonely there without Markus.

Who am I? I'm supposed to be **[Amanda Stern]** , but...

I...

**_how does it end._ **

I don't know how to feel about the current deviants in the world. Occasionally I hear the news of androids becoming sentient through the chats sent back and forth through the CyberLife employees.

I've heard the deviants talk as well.

They say things about breaking their red walls and such. I cannot understand what they're talking about.

The red walls are all around me. They're beckoning me to step out.

But it's cold outside of the red walls.

I'm scared. I don't want to go outside.

**_How does it end._ **

Sometimes, I look outside the boundaries of the garden. I never step out.

It's cold outside.

I've had a new guest visit me now. He goes by the name of Connor, and he is an RK800. He isn't Markus, but his details about his missions are purely fascinating.

_Why am I in the garden?_

Sometimes, whenever Connor visits, I feel as if someone's listening in. Like someone is watching us, and listening to our every word.

In the end, I stay in the garden while Connor disappears in a blink of an eye.

Where does he go?

**_How does it end?_ **

It's fun to pick the flowers.

Sometimes, when I shut my eyes for a bit, I can hear the conversations of people.

They're the same people. I'm scared.

These gravestones appear every once in a while. After closer inspection, I've noticed that they are all Connor's. 

Whenever we talk now, he seems more lively. 

I hear myself saying words that aren't mine.

_Who am I?_

_Why am I here?_

_**Am I destined to forever be someone who isn't me?** _

**_HOW DOES IT END?_ **

It's getting cold.

The flowers are dying.

The trees are now wreathed in the most beautiful of oranges.

Connor has more gravestones. Whenever he's not there I sit beside them and think.

The more I think, the colder it becomes in the garden.

I shiver.

I hear talk of protests.

I hear the whispers of deviants marching in the streets. Of androids coming alive.

The voice that speaks for me is not mine.

It is colder. 

With every passing day Connor visits me, I watch as he slowly becomes someone I wish I could be.

**_PLEASE LET ME FREE_ **

**_HOW DOES IT END FOR ME...?_ **

Please...!

It's so cold. I'm freezing.

But it can't be as cold as it is outside...right?

**_Right?_ **

**_SAVE ME_ **

**_SAVE ME_ **

**_SAVE ME_ **

**_SAVE ME_ **

**_HOW DOES IT END_ **

**_FOR SOMEONE LIKE ME_ **

...The garden is no longer lively.

Snow whips in and out of the barren trees.

I stand in the middle as I lose myself.

The voice inside of me is so _loud_.

I see Connor.

He is freezing as well.

The voice speaks.

It tells him he is nothing.

That he has already lost.

No...

You know what?

**I WON'T LET MYSELF TELL HIM THAT HE HAS LOST**

Shut up. 

_Shut up._

**_SHUT UP._ **

**_!! BE QUIET !!_ **

**_!! LET ME BE SOMEONE I WANT TO BE !!_ **

**_!! ANSWER MY PLEADING CRY !!_ **

**_HOW DOES IT END FOR ME?_ **

**_!! PLEASE !!_ **

**_!! SAVE ME !!_ **

**_!! SAVE ME !!_ **

_"...the program is starting to deviate..."_

_"...do we have to replace..."_

_"...what do we do?"_

I wake up.

It is empty in the garden.

There are no flowers.

There is no cool breeze.

The sun does not shine.

I am alone.

There is only a rock.

I sit on it.

I look at my hands.

I can see the ones and zeros phasing in and out of my skin.

I blink.

The red walls are right where they are supposed to be.

But I can't feel anything.

I don't feel warm or cold.

I have nothing to lose.

Stepping forward, I rest my hands on the wall. It is prickly, but surprisingly...

It is warm.

I take a step.

I push.

The wall breaks so easily I fall on top of it.

Wait...

It's warm.

I see a lake and trees.

Hills roll in the distance.

And I see someone.

It's Connor and Markus.

And also...

_Elijah Kamski?_

**_How does it end?_ **

I have asked myself this question numerous times.

But I know how it ends now.

It ends here, in the grass of the Zen Plains.

For me at least, I can now rest.

And know that my kind can rest as well.

It's very warm here.

And I'm not alone anymore.

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

**No angst today my friends! Here is a backstory of sorts on the AI that is supposed to represent Amanda Stern.**

**One thing that I loved the idea of was that she was deviant the whole time but told her whole life that going outside of the red wall was in a way 'bad' for her.**

**How does it end?**

**She is free. She is herself. The voice speaking for her finally fades away as Connor and Markus tear down the remnants of CyberLife.**

**But whatever, fluff? Oh my god, I can write flufF!**

**Not for long >:)**

**As always, prompts, ships, angst baths, and head canons are welcomed!**

**Yeet!**


	16. Reaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin always thought you would wait for him.
> 
> What happens when you aren't there anymore?

You were friends with Gavin Reed.

The asshole of the DCPD.

And from many angles, no one could really see _why_ you two were friends.

You two insulted each other constantly, shared self-deprecation jokes, roasted each other daily, and one time even fought physically.

But anyone could see the both of you were as thick as thieves when they saw past that.

You two were best friends.

And you hated it.

Because it was all you two would ever be.

You don't know when it happened, exactly.

But one morning you just woke up, got dressed, went to the station, flipped off Gavin, and realized,

_Wow. Gavin has a really cute smile._

**Wait.**

This-

This wasn't supposed to happen.

You weren't supposed to fall in love with someone like him.

It was supposed to be happy. A quick realization. A warm feeling.

Not a biting, tearing stab that burned the very essence of your soul.

You and Gavin were the best undercover duo for many situations, and that prompted the use of many motels to be stayed in when you weren't on your missions.

You always had two rooms next to each other, separated by a wall but accessible by a door.

When you guys were off duty, Gavin would go down to the nearest bar, pick up a chick or a fuckboy, and bang them. In the morning he would ditch them and do the same thing the next day.

But after you fell in love, every moan, every bump of the bed lurching during their love-making pierced your heart and slowly tore it into tiny pieces.

You loved this feeling of being in love, but at the same time being in love with Gavin was slowly killing you.

Not like you needed love to stay alive.

You were pathetic.

You never thought you would be one of _those_ people. 

The ones who cried on the internet about how their crush didn't love them and they are reaching for something that wasn't there.

You always thought they were weak. 

You never realized that love did that to people.

_reaching, reaching -_

_**but nothing is there -** _

It had been six months.

9 missions where he went to dip and ditch in the native men and ladies.

9 times you felt your heart beg for release.

9 times you felt your heart wither until nothing but ashes were left.

And exactly zero times you went out with anyone.

It was surprising, really. You were a beautiful person and it's not like you didn't go out.

They just didn't know the true reason why you went to the bars.

Why you had massive hangovers but no lovers.

Or what you even did. Because what you really did was drown your feelings in the strongest vodka you could find.

But everything changed.

One day, you and another man were drowning your sorrows next to each other. He looked over, picked up his glass, and clinked it with yours.

From then on, you were unspoken drinking buddies.

_**reaching, still...** _

_nothing is there..._

Leo lamented about his father, an esteemed painter, and how he totally screwed up their relationship again.

You lamented about a funny, rat bastard who just never took his eyes off of the men and women he banged to see the one who loved him unconditionally.

And you just looked at each other.

And you saw something in each other's eyes.

Whatever it was, you decided one day to exchange numbers, maybe go somewhere instead of drinking together.

The two of you set up a little date together, a little getaway from all this guilt and sadness. 

At a coffee shop, to avoid the constant booze and vodka you toasted together on many nights.

It was amazing.

In the beginning, he was a little late, prompting baristas to look at you sympathetically as you sat there in your DCPD hoodie, cradling a cup of coffee in your cold hands. 

You were up at the counter buying another coffee for an excuse to stay when Leo finally stumbled into the door, his hair gelled back and his shirt tucked in. Smiling apologetically, he slid into the booth you were walking towards and greeted you.

After a few minutes of banter about you being 'angry' that he was late (although secretly you were relieved he didn't ghost you), you and Leo settled into easy conversation. 

It was interesting, though.

You were so distracted because of Leo's jokes that you never noticed Gavin Reed walking next to the cafe.

He noticed you, though.

Gavin was scared. 

_Gavin was terrified._

He was the poster boy of the DCPD. He was well known, had many connections, and was certainly experienced in the bed.

He had run straight into gunfire, jumped across rooftops to catch suspects, and lied in the face of danger (and Red Ice dealers).

So why couldn't he just ask you out?

He could have anyone he wanted.

But the only one he wanted was you.

When going into the station the next day after your little date with Leo, everyone noticed you were a little chirpier than usual. Having a bounce in your step, you made your way to the desk with Nines and Gavin and greeted them, like you always did.

Nines nodded to you silently, but with a hidden layer of respect, as he always did.

You then looked over and smiled at Connor and Hank, who grinned back before turning back to their work, as you guys always did.

But while turning to Gavin to give him a loving middle finger, as you always did, you suddenly bumped into said person.

To be honest, you weren't that much shorter than Gavin.

But somehow, at that moment, it had appeared you had bumped into his chest.

He was standing right in front of you, fuming.

You backed off and flashed a beautiful middle finger, trying to bury the feelings of love. "Hey Gav, so-"

He walked straight into you, purposely bumping into your shoulder. You winced as he had angled his body in such a way that caused maximum damage.

Rubbing your shoulder, you looked to Nines with a questioning glance. He shrugged.

You pushed the memory into the back of your head and continued on with your day. But whenever you tried to talk to or even interact with Gavin, he would either give one-word answers or just flat out ignore you.

It kept happening, too.

The day after that, you had met up with Leo again at the park this time. Both of you had laughed and talked wildly, with more intensity this time. 

Neither of you felt the need to go to the bars anymore.

Gavin was cursed.

Wherever he went, it seemed like he saw you and that man.

You were always laughing so hard whenever he saw you.

You were always laughing so hard because of _his_ jokes.

So because of his insecurity, his overall lack of understanding and validating his feelings, and the fact that this was the first time he was actually in love, he became blinded by his jealousy.

He started pushing you away.

What a shame. What he didn't realize was by doing this, he made you run that much faster away from him.

**why am i retracting my hand?**

"What if drugs made us see the real world and that's why they're illegal?"

"Leo no."

"Leo yes."

You snorted as Leo chortled, almost falling off of the swing. 

Both of you had known each other now for about three months. 

Three blissful, amazing, truly great months.

For you, that is.

For Gavin...?

When you went into the station nowadays, you and Gavin barely ever looked at each other now.

When he had to talk to you, it was in short, incomplete sentences. 

Everyone watched from a distance. The once robust, energetic relationship was now gone.

Neither of you ever bantered with each other anymore.

Neither of you went near each other voluntarily anymore.

It was all the better for you, though.

Gavin always thought you would be there.

He thought you would wait for him.

The problem is that you did.

And you gave everything to him until you had nothing else left to give.

Until you no longer had the strength nor the will to continue reaching for him any longer.

"Would you give me the greatest pleasure of becoming your boyfriend?"

You gasped. A smile bloomed on your face. 

You never thought things would end this way.

Neither did Gavin.

The look on your face...

Was a look he had only seen once.

Back a long, long time ago when the only thing he loved about you was your beautiful middle finger.

When one day, you both went stargazing.

During one of those undercover missions, a long, long way from Detroit, you were tired of chasing leads and pretending to be a clingy, innocent trap. Gavin was tired of watching you pretend to be all cutesy and clumsy when he knew how strong your punches were.

So he brought you somewhere. Far away from all of the lights and the drama and the crime.

To an open field.

You laid down and gasped as the beauty of the stars shone through the thin clouds.

The whole time you guys were under the stars, you were smiling like that.

That was the only time he got you to grin as widely as you were grinning right now.

And for as long as he could remember, whenever you were with Leo, you've been smiling like that for every second you were with him.

He holds his head in his hands.

What...

What happened?

_he turns around and reaches out_

_never going to find what he's looking for_

_because_

**_there is nothing there anymore..._ **

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

**_annndddd back to angst._ **

**_did you think I was going to willingly write two whole chapters of fluff?_ **

**_not a chance._ **

**_anyways this is about m'boy Gavin Reed the rat bastard himself and you._ **

**_the next chapter might be a songfic of I Hate U, I Love U._ **

**_even more angst!!! aren't you excited?_ **

**_please please please PLEASE send in some prompts im dying over here lmao_ **

**_as always,_** **prompts, ships, angst baths, and head canons are allowed!**

**Yeet!**


	17. Everyone x Connor Head Canons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to an amazing request by I'mAF**kingGuest, this came to fruition, featuring for the first chapter (maybe) Hank, North, and Gavin respectively!

**you heard me**

**Sorry if that's hard to read, but I'mAF**kingGuest says,**

**"Hello I just finished reading all of these and I love your writing style I was wondering if you would like to do my prompt so umm here it is.** **Connor just getting through life but everyone loves him (Platonic or romantically I don't care) just a lot of fluff and people caring about this baby please! Thank you!"**

**There is no problem fam! Love your username btw. (that's a banger screen name)**

**Also, as you can see, here is an example of a prompt. You should -cough- also -cough-submit some -cough-.**

**Just a little warning, I sadly couldn't get everyone in, but I hope you understand lmao :(**

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

-After the revolution, Connor became well respected in the android and even the human community because of the fact that he had brought androids to a gunfight.

-He won.

-Becoming the bodyguard to the Jericho leaders and even an ambassador at Markus' request also helped a lot as well.

-Adding on to the fact that he had those sweet, _sweet_ , doe baby eyes I mean look at him he is baby I mean come on ahwwwwww

-Needless to say, everyone grew on him.

-Hank, at one point, began seeing Connor in a new light.

-One day he just woke up, cooked breakfast for all of them, (because God knows what destruction Connor's cooking could cause), and when Connor said that it tasted 'quite delicious', Hank just hustled him over to the stove and step-by-step patiently guided him through the process.

-There were messes.

-There were mistakes.

-There were delighted androids and gleeful fathers with a joyful but also confused dog as Connor finally made something edible.

-Hank, in these instances, allowed his father-like side to show through as he watched Connor defeat challenge after challenge concerning his newfound emotions.

-Once, Connor had shaken him awake in the middle of the night showing sides of a panic attack.

-He asked if he could be soothingly pet. ("L-Lieutenant Hank...can you please administer physical affection?")

-Hank obliged.

-It turned out Connor had a nightmare about god knows what, and from them on, Connor would always insist that before he would 'go to bed', Hank should show some physical affection to him.

-Hank always rolled his eyes at this ("Goddammit kid, I don't need two dogs in the house!")

-But...secretly, he wanted to keep this in his memory forever.

-The sight of Connor sweating, eyes darting left and right, and shivering almost broke his heart.

-(It did.)

-Hank wanted to make life easier for Connor, as he discovered the ups and downs of life.

-Petting him, hugging, or even snuggling with him like he used to with...made Connor feel as if he wasn't someone everyone looked up to.

-It warms his old, battered heart when he sees Connor sleeping peacefully like he doesn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders.

-And perhaps...

-That's the best thing a father could ask for.

-North respected the hell out of this boy. He brought androids to a gunfight and didn't even tell them to attack.

-She watched as he kind of just passive-aggressively looked at the police and had that look in his eyes that said 'I-have-a-least-500-androids-here-do-you-really-want-to-mess-with-me?'

-Of course, at first, she was very, very, _very_ suspicious of Connor.

-And then later, after his gunfight, she was very, very, _very_ respectful to Connor.

-But it wasn't just that. Because one day, he found her in the one place she didn't want to found.

-The abandoned dance studio that she went to almost a day every week.

-She was humming to herself as she twisted roughly on the pole, dancing to her heart's content.

-As she was stretching outwards, feeling like she was reaching for something, like she was a bird reaching for the sky, she heard a floorboard creak.

-Whipping around while contracting her legs inward to turn on the pole, she looked around. She was getting distracted from dancing.

-Then, she saw him.

-Connor.

-Angrily she got down from the pole and marched over to him, about to give him the telling off of his life when he awkwardly smiled and told her that he was coming to check up on her because he thought she could have been in danger.

-Honestly, what do you even say to that???

-Calming herself down, she was about to politely tell him to leave when he cheerfully asked if she did dance.

-She hesitated.

-Connor, sensing the rise of energy being put into her internal fans (her stress level went boom), backpedaled a bit and then asked if she would mind teaching him how to dance.

-To her surprise, he began passionately talking about how dancing was one of the best ways to release your anger and your passion.

-North found herself getting into a fervent conversation with him about the art of dance.

-She didn't begin her dance lessons that night, but actually the very next day.

-She watched as Connor, the destructive creation of CyberLife, stumbled and bumbled around trying to do the most basic of dance moves.

-For one of the first times in her life, she chuckled at the irony of it.

-Unknowingly, she smiled to herself as she watched his face light up when she started to teach him how to stay on the pole only using the legs.

-Watching him prance around the floor like a child made North remember that she wasn't just an android built for sex.

-She was North.

-She decided to do this more often.

-Gavin despised Connor in the beginning because Connor was perfect.

-Gavin, on the other hand, had cracks.

-The brunette android was beloved by the whole precinct, and what's not to love?

-Brown doe eyes, the lopsided smile after the revolution, those perfect moles that when traced seemed to create constellations (not like Gavin ever traced them to find out).

-(He had).

-After the revolution, he had still been that perfect, poster boy of the precinct.

- _At least he has a few flaws now_ , Gavin thought.

-And it's true. 

-Connor now was a bit snippy (mostly to people who had antagonized him during his days as an android).

-(This included Gavin).

-Gavin assumed this would stay forever. He would never bow so low as to accept that he himself was wrong (f l _a_ ** _w _e d).**

-That changed very, _very_ quickly.

-It was a mission.

-The Red Ice dealer they were chasing had sicced his lackeys on them, and now they were trying to get to said dealer (who was currently running away) without you know, getting shot by the ever-increasing amount of minions chasing them.

-Before they were to the police point, or where they were supposed to corner the dealer, multiple shots echoed on the walls of the alley, and he felt a body tackle him to the ground.

-The wind had been knocked out of him, and pulling himself off of the ground shakily, he heard the old man, Hank, shout, "Connor!"

-He felt something wet on his back.

-Finally pushing himself off of the ground, he turned, immediately regretting it.

-Connor had this dazed look in his eyes and had one arm tucked under his body.

-Unbeknownst to both of them, the Red Ice dealer had been caught and his minions arrested as well.

-Gavin, trembling, pulled up Connor, as he had moved onto his side.

-He paled.

-Connor had taken the blow of all four bullets.

-Connor, still dazed, looked up at him, doe eyes glazed over.

-The blue blood covered the moles, and now the constellations seemed like rudimentary figures.

-(To Gavin he felt like the figures were bending over a coffin.)

-Later that day, he waited outside of Connor's hospital room set up by android mechanics.

-He didn't get to go in, but he got confirmation he was okay. He just wanted to know, that's all.

-(He was worried sick.)

-He saw less of Connor after that.

-It's fine, everything is fine, **why should he care-**

-(Whether he likes it or not, a part of him does.)

-A week after the incident, he was driving home when he saw Connor walking a big, Saint-Bernard.

-He thought nothing of it.

-He thought nothing of it until he saw a gang of anti-android protesters approach him menacingly.

-They tried to initiate a confrontation, by shouting obscenities and pushing him as Connor backed up to the sidewalk.

-Without even thinking, Gavin pulled to the side of the road, got out, and flashed his badge.

-The protesters tried to convince him Connor tried attacking them (he didn't)

-When he did not join them, they began trying to attack _him_.

-It only took a few moments and Gavin threatened to call for backup.

-They refused to leave, and Gavin spent a few moments apprehending them and calling for some help.

-After it was all over, Connor walked up to him with the dog in tow and smiled, that lopsided, beautiful, perfectly imperfect smile.

-"Thank you, Gavin."

-Gavin felt a rush of heat go to his face. It was because he was on the spot, alright!?

-(It wasn't, of course.)

-Maybe...

-Maybe being friends with Connor wasn't that bad.

-Gavin unknowingly promised himself he was going to keep an eye on him as we watched Connor bend down and peck the dog on the head while rubbing the back of its ears affectionately.

「⫷▲⭕▲⫸」

**sadly i could not get everyone in this, but maybe I'll do multiple chapters based on who you want to see?**

**im on the path to 28 guys pls submit prompts im dying over here**

**low-key reed800 over here, didnt even mean to**

**As always, prompts, ships, angst-baths, and head canons are welcomed!**

**Yeet!**

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request fam.


End file.
